


your sweet and weary head

by withagun



Series: 100-Word Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fake AH Crew, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 20:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withagun/pseuds/withagun
Summary: Vav is tired.





	

Dollface is spooning Vagabond in their bed when Vav staggers in, cursing airlines, tardy pilots, ridiculous weather patterns, the Bossman, and probably a lot more things if he could only think of them. Stripping off his travel-crumpled shirt and jeans, he crawls under the covers to hug his assassin model girlfriend, whose response is to elbow him in the gut and roll to sprawl over Vagabond’s chest.  
The sheets and pillow are warm from Dollface’s body and Vav is asleep before his brain can muster the energy to care.

Tomorrow will be enough time for him to demand sympathy sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me [ on my tumblr. ](https://fahc-rvb-rwby-mckings.tumblr.com)


End file.
